Duos Haunting Memories
by Gummi Baron
Summary: Duo walked down the streets, life was bearable, untill....the sound of gunshot was heard.
1. Always Running

Ok peeps, this is a story about Duo's past. I don't Own Gundam Wing, although if I could...  
*Blissful look on face*  
  
Duo's Past  
  
  
Duo ran down the streets in the pouring rain, Tears streaked down his face and  
eyes red from crying. No one would notice though, because of the rain, and because that  
no one cared about a little orphan boy from the streets in a big colony filled with  
Terror, murder, drunks,....and orphans.   
  
Lots of them.   
  
For all they knew, or cared, He could have just been a rape victim, or stolen something.   
The People didn't care about a little orphan boy.   
  
The Alliance was in the area. It Wasn't uncommon for something to be destroyed or killed  
while they were here.  
  
But the boy, Duo, wasn't running from that.   
He was running because his entire life had just been crushed to pieces before his very eyes.   
The People in the town paid no mind to the Older boy about two blocks down, Blood streaming  
from a bullet hole in his back, Eyes fixed on something that had been there  
when he had died, his mouth forming the word 'Run'. It was natural,  
almost natures way in the town, that the people that had killed him, to be searching his  
pockets for valuables, like thieves in a house or vultures on a dead carcass, so the people  
didn't care.  
  
THAT was why he was running.  
  
~End Chapter one~  
  
Ok people, that's Chapter one. Hope you like it!!!!   
And if you've read the story before, I GREATLY apologize for the amount of misspellings. I didn't look up when I was typing, and I published it right after I typed it. Gomen guys! 


	2. When you hit Bottom, the only way to go ...

Duo ran until his legs gave out on him. He collapsed onto the ground in a heap,   
panting for breath. He thought,   
'I'm goanna die here, aren't I? in this god-forsaken place, where no one gives a damn about me?'  
  
He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and waited for it to be over. But what happened   
next surprised him.  
  
"Oh Dear!! Are you ok little one?"   
  
Duo opened his eyes to look up at...a nun?! What in the Hell? What was a nun doing in  
a place like...he looked around. A church? THIS is where he was going to die? He Guessed  
it was only appropriate...wait...maybe...  
  
"Am I already dead? Is this Heaven or something?"   
  
He looked Confused as the nun laughed.  
  
"No, this isn't heaven, honey. You look nearly starved. Come inside, Ill get you some food." The  
nun said as she reached for his hand.  
  
Duo Frantically stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked at her.  
" I don't take charity lady. Leave me alone!" Duo said as he realized he was crying again.  
'Dammit, boys don't cry Duo! Get a grip!'  
  
The Nun looked at him sadly, then walked over to him, crouched down, and gave him a hug.  
  
"Little one, its ok...what has happened to you to make you cry so?"  
  
Duo's eyes widened. Was she HUGGING him? Did she just ask him what was wrong instead of  
making fun of him for crying? Surely not. No one had ever helped him out, or asked him if  
he was ok.   
  
This had to be Heaven....Didn't it?  
  
~end Chapter 2~  
  
Ok peeps, that chapter 2. Remember, Review! 


	3. The tides turn

"Little one, What has happened to you?" The Nun asked again. This time, Duo Couldn't  
stop the flow of tears from his eyes as he clung to her as if he would die if he was to  
let go.  
  
" Solo...killed...all...alone...S...Solo..." Duo Sobbed into the shoulder of her  
dress.   
  
The nun stroked his hair. She didnt know who 'Solo' was, but he must have been  
important to the young one in her arms, for him to be crying like that. Probably his brother  
or something. She Noticed how long his hair was, Did his parents let him keep his hair  
like that?  
  
"Little one, im sorry for your loss, Where are your parents?" The nun asked  
quietly, as not to upset him any more than he already was.  
  
Duo Sobbed even harder. " I dont...have...any parents, S..Solo took care of...  
me...scince he...found me...abandoned..."  
  
The nun blinked as reality sunk in. The Boy was an orphan. One of those who she  
had seen, having a terrible life, but refusing to Come to the chruch for help.  
  
"Come, Little One, I will get you some food, At least stay the night, so..."  
The Nun thought a minute. Why would the poor boy want to stay here? What was a good reason...?  
"So your friends dont see you crying, ok?" She was suprised as the boy nodded and walked into  
the church with her.  
  
"Little One?" The nun said as she handed the boy a bowl of soup, a bun, a cup of milk,  
and a napkin. The Boy was still on the verge of tears, she wanted to comfort him somehow.  
Even though she knew there was no way to help someone who had lost a loved one.   
  
"Duo" The boy said. The nun didnt know what he meant, Duo what? Did he want two of   
something?  
  
"Excuse me? What Do you mean?" Asked the nun, confused.  
  
Duo looked up at her.  
  
"My names Duo" He said. She Was Suprised, as she had quite a bit today with this boy.  
She Had heard that when a Orphan told you there name, it meant that they trusted you. This boy  
trusted her with the only thing he owned? His name? Them telling you there name meant that they  
trusted you because it WAS the only thing they owned. If they gave it to you, it meant you  
could give it to social services, or an orphanage, and they could take them away to a home,  
which wasnt usually a good thing, because only about 1 out of every 10 homes on this colony  
was a good one to raise childen in. Most of the people on this colony were Either Drunks,  
murderers, Rapists, Theives, or any other bad thing you could think of. The children were  
...well you can only imagine what was done to them.  
  
The nun looked at him.   
  
"Time for bed little one...Duo. We can Talk more in the morning." She said as she  
walked him to a empty room.  
  
She Tucked him in, and traced his face untill he looked tired, then, gave him a kiss  
on the cheek, and said, in a whisper,  
  
"My names Sister Helen, Duo. Come to me whenever you find the need to, little one"  
  
For the first time scince he was born, Duo fell asleep with a smile and happy thoughts.  
  
~end Chapter 3~   
  
Hola again peeps! Like the story so far? I need an Idea to go any farther! Send me some!  
And, as always, REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! *falls to knees and begs* 


	4. Apprehensive Emotions

Duo Awoke happy. 'Why am I happy?' He thought. 'Wait...' He looked around franticly.  
Where was He? Memories of the past day flooded his mind. Being scared, Sadness, Despair, and   
comfort was what he felt all at once. Wait...What was that last one? COMFORT? He was  
surprised he even knew what it was. He had never felt it before. He sat in awe for a few  
moments as he then realized that he should get down to where Sister Helen was before  
She thought he had died.  
  
Duo Smiled at the thought. Someone CONCERNED that he had died? Now he had to be going  
crazy. He Laughed to himself at the very idea. He walked down the stairs, only to see 3 other   
orphans sitting at a table, eating breakfast. Duo Felt the urge to back away, leave, and   
not get near them. Yes, that was a good idea. Other Orphans usually just made fun of him  
for being dirty or Smelly, or his hair. Oh yes, they had a field day with his hair.  
  
Duo Turned to leave, only to run into (literally) Sister Helen. Duo Fell down from  
the impact. Sister Helen crouched down, concerned.  
  
"Little Duo, are you ok? I didn't see you, I'm sorry." She looked concerned.  
  
Duo looked up at her. "Yea I'm fine. I was just leaving." From the look on her face,  
Sister Helen Didn't like that.  
  
"Little Duo, I wont force you, but will you please stay for breakfast at least?" She  
pleaded with him.  
  
Duo Sighed. Might as well. Might be the only thing he would eat for two days or so.  
He nodded and walked over to the table where there was a boy with green hair, one with messy  
short brown hair, and a girl with dark, dark blue hair that almost looked black. He Smiled  
a smirk at them, a hello from one orphan to another. The Green haired boy smirked back, the   
brown haired boy just gave him an emotionless look (which he had had the whole time Duo had seen  
him) and the Blue haired girl just looked apprehensive.   
  
He Jumped as he heard Sister Helens voice from behind him, He hadn't realized she was  
there.   
  
"Duo, I Would like you to meet Jake, The one with the green Hair, He is leaving today.  
His Parents are coming to pick him up today. They Were separated during an attack. The one   
with brown hair is Heero. He...well...he wont tell me anything about him. He is an Orphan.  
And the one with the blue hair, That's Hilde. She just became an orphan today. Her   
parents were killed during an attack. (she lowered her voice on Hildies, so she wouldn't  
get upset.  
  
Duo Waved at Heero and Jake from across the table, then leaned over to where Hilde was.  
Sister Helen was a little concerned, She thought he was going to make fun of her, but...  
  
"Hey Kid. I know what your going through. It Sucks. Hell, life sucks, but you learn to   
get over it." Hilde sniffed. "Its ok, kid. Don't Worry, your safe now"  
  
Sister Helen Was very surprised now. He was comforting her? And He said it was safe here.  
He was really that confident that nothing could hurt him here? She smiled. At least someone  
was beginning to understand that.  
  
And, for the first time in Duo's life, He trusted something.  
  
~end chapter four~   
  
Ok peeps, that's chapter Four. Review!!!! 


	5. Horrific Memories

Duo Ate breakfast slowly, so he wouldn't have to leave so soon. He surprised himself,   
He wanted to stay? How strange. Jake, huh? Didn't trust him. Looked, and felt, dangerous.  
Yes, Felt. Duo could since if there was danger....usually. His mind wandered back to....   
last night? It felt like it was longer away than that. But, last night....when....  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Duo walked down the deserted streets, two fresh loaves of bread in his hand.   
He and Solo wouldn't go hungry tonight! How proud Duo was of his stealing abilities.  
  
He turned into the alley where he and Solo, his 'older brother' lived. Solo  
wasn't really his older brother, but he had taken care of him since he was a baby, so  
he was LIKE a brother to him.  
  
He felt no danger. He had gotten a little cocky about his street abilities, which  
was why he didn't notice the three men following him.   
  
As he was walking, a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Three men,  
two with guns, one with a knife, sneered down at him.  
  
"Whatcha got there little buddy? Looks pretty good, huh?" Said the one with the knife,  
probably the leader of the gang.   
  
Duo tensed up. What was he going to do now? They would take the bread, then probably   
kill him. He looked around franticly, only to find that all escape routes were covered, and not  
even a stick to fend them off with. Yes, They were going to kill him.   
  
'Oh, god. I don't want to die! Not now!!' He thought to himself. One of the men grabbed   
the bread, as the two with the guns closed in on him. He Held up his fists, but he knew he   
wouldn't win. What was a seven year old to three full grown men with weapons?   
  
Fresh meat. That's what he was.  
~End Chapter five~  
  
Oooo! A cliffhanger! ok guys, review! And, incase you failed to   
notice, most of this chapter was a FLASHBACK!!! 


	6. Friends in low places

Duo backed against the wall.  
  
"Awww...the little brat wants to fight!" said one of the men with guns. Duo was   
scared, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let these guys know that.   
  
"ok kid, we'll do this the hard way" said the man with the knife, laughing bitterly.  
He walked forward, reaching for the bread, but suddenly was thrown back into a nearby wall.  
  
Duo looked up, wide-eyed, at....Solo? Solo! He was going to save him! and he would be   
ok! Then they could enjoy there meal in peace. But Duo didn't know hoe wrong he was.  
  
Solo turned his head around and looked down at Duo. "Duo, I want you to get out of here.  
Now! Run!!" He said, dodging a bullet and hitting the man who had just shot at him, clearing the  
way for Duo to run. Duo Ran, then turned around to see Solo Blocking the two men so that they  
couldn't hurt Duo. The Next part happened in slow motion.  
  
Solo turned, yelling at Duo. "DUO! RUN!!!!" He said, as one of the men Shot.  
The Bullet hit solo in the chest knocking him back and falling down. He looked at Duo.  
He managed to get out the word "run..." before he the bullet killed him.  
  
Duo stared wide-eyed at Solo. He then turned on his heel, dropping the bread,  
and ran with all his might.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Duo didn't notice that he was crying until he felt Sister Helen's hand rest gently on  
his shoulder.   
  
'Dammit' He thought. 'I'm crying again, orphans DON'T CRY DUO!! Get a grip!'  
  
He Stubbornly wiped the tears from his eyes roughly, then got up from the table.  
  
"Duo, where are you going? " asked Sister Helen, worried.  
  
Duo didn't know. He just started running. He came to a stairway, on the other side of  
the church, and...with no one in sight, Sat under it and started crying.  
  
"Solo, why'd you hafta go and die? I wouldn't be in this place if you hadn't. Dammit Solo!  
Why'd you have to die?" He sobbed to himself.  
  
"People don't die because they want to, they just...do." A soft voice said.  
  
"yea, if people only died when they wanted to, there would be a lot more people  
here, and most of them would be bad." Said another quiet, stoic sounding voice.  
  
Duo looked up, only to see Heero and Hilde standing there. He looked at them,  
thought a minute, and realized that they were right.   
  
It wasn't a good thing that Solo had died, but maybe it wasn't a bad thing that he had  
come to this place either....was it?  
  
  
~end chapter six~  
  
like it so far peeps? Review!!! 


	7. A turn for the worse

"C'mon, lets go for a walk or something, I'm bored outta my mind" Said Heero. Duo was   
surprised that Heero would just said that, he was quiet for all of breakfast.  
  
Duo stood up and the three of them made there way down the church hallways, none  
of them quite trusting the other two, all three of them having such a rough life.  
  
Duo was the first to break the silence as they walked outside.   
  
"Hey, lets play soccer!" Said Duo grinning happily, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Yea, with what?" said Heero, Shifting from one foot to the other, Looking around  
for a ball and a goal, and seeing none.  
  
"There's no ball and goal, or anything to play with" Said Hilde, looking around also.  
  
Duo stared at them. "Were goanna play Orphan Soccer!" He said. The two stared at him,  
a little afraid. Duo Laughed. "Not with orphans you morons! Just a Orphan Version of soccer!"  
  
With that he walked over to where a pile of 2X4's were laying from a construction site,  
never finished, were laying. He picked them up and Stuck them in the ground, Two on each side of   
the yard, about three feet wide and 30 feet away from the other pair. He picked up some papers  
that were laying in the street and crumpled them up together.   
  
"See? Soccer!" He said, kicking the 'Soccer Ball' at Heero, Hitting him in the head  
but not hurting him since it was paper. Heero Picked it up, and 'Orphan Soccer' Began.  
They didn't choose sides, but it turned out that it was Duo and Hilde against Heero, Since he   
was a better soccer player than they were, so it was even.  
  
They Played for about an Hour, and then the ball went off close to a nearby alley.  
  
"Ill Get it!" Duo yelled, but someone picked it up instead from the alley. A Sinister   
sounding voice made Duo stop and back up from where he was.  
  
"Well, Well, if it isn't Widdle Duo, having fun with his friends. I thought you  
didn't have friends Duo? " Said the voice as it came out from the shadows.   
  
A tall boy, about there age, but with a scar between his eyes, looked down at Duo.  
  
"leave us alone, Max!" Duo said glaring at the boy, moving so he was between him and   
Hilde and Heero.   
  
Max leered down at him, then walked up to him, grabbed him, and shoved him into a wall.  
He then faced Hilde and Heero.   
  
"Well Well, what have we here?" He asked himself as he walked toward them, twirling a  
knife in his hands. He was the Bully among the orphans, not that every orphan wasn't. The  
only difference was that he KILLED the people that got in his way or amused him. Yes,  
a nine year old boy killed. No one punished him, the town didn't care, as long as he killed only  
orphans, they didn't do anything about it. He was close to them now, and as he was reaching  
out for a terrified Hilde, Something struck him from the side.  
  
Duo Lunged at Him, knocking both boys over, sending them tumbling to the ground.  
Both were angry at the other, for various reasons.  
  
The Fight was on.  
  
~end chapter seven~  
  
Another cliffhanger! And those of you ff8 fans, Max is Seifer. *dodges random things  
thrown at her by Seifer-lovers* I'm sorry, but I don't like Seif! *dodges anvil and runs away*  
Review!!! 


	8. The fight

Duo Lunged at Max. He franticly tried to get the knife out of his grasp, so he wouldn't   
get killed so easily. The Only thing on his mind was to Keep Him away from Heero and Hilde  
and To get the knife away. What Happened in-between didn't matter. As Long....  
  
Duo Hit Max, Hard. He managed to knock him to the ground and he lunged at him while  
his defense was down. Max did fall, but his Defense WASN'T down. He saw Duo coming, and slashed at   
him, just as he was jumping. Duo grew wide eyed as he saw the knife being raised.  
  
Duo Stepped back. The knife had cut him across the chest, and he was now bleeding   
heavily. He looked down at himself. The cut was about a foot long, going from his shoulder to  
his hip, and about...well, he couldn't see how deep it was, because his torn shirt was in the way.  
But He Guessed it was deep, because there was blood pouring out of it. He looked up, and to Max's  
surprise, instead of surprise and pain, there was a burning rage there.  
  
Duo ran at him, but he was surprised to hear to other voices yelling there anger at him.  
He looked up to see not only Duo, But Heero and Hilde Running at him. All three tackled him,  
and proceeded to beat him to a pulp. When he was knocked out, Duo stepped back and Glared at him.  
  
Hilde and Heero looked at Duo. He Smiled at them, then his eyes fluttered, and he fell  
backwards, passing out from blood loss. Hilda's eyes widened in terror. She Franticly looked  
at Heero, but He was ahead of her. He picked up Duo's Head. "Hey, You get his legs! Hurry!  
He'll die if we don't get him help soon!" He Yelled at her. She Complied, and the two raced into  
the church, a line of blood following them.  
  
"SisterHelenSisterHelen!Duogotinafightandhesgonnadiewegottahelphim!!" The two ran inside  
yelling at her. "Calm Down! What are you two say...." Her voice trailed off as she saw what they  
were carrying. She Quickly dialed 911, and the next thing they knew, they were sitting in the  
emergency room waiting room, concerned to see if Duo would be ok or not.   
  
She Looked at the pair of worried children. "Dears, what happened to Duo? Do you know?"  
  
The Two nodded. "We were playing soccer, and the ball went close to an alley, and this  
guy named Max came out and he cut Duo." They said, leaving out the point that they beat the  
hell out of him and that he was passed out in her garden.  
  
The Doctor Came out, face blank. "Is he Going to be ok doc?" Asked Heero. The Doctor   
looked at him. "Well......"  
  
  
~end Chapter eight~  
  
*laughs evilly* 'nother cliffhanger! And yes, I know that Heero is a little out of character,  
but he's a kid! Give him a break! Ah yes, and thanks a whole bunch to Ryoko-onee for giving me   
the idea for this chapter. Most of it. Sorry, but I'm not going to turn Duo into a murderer for   
killing Max. lol. Anyway, REVIEW WITH IDEAS!!! 


	9. Growing Tensions

Hola peeps! Ok, I'm sorry I havent been writing, but *points finger at everyone reading*   
You Didnt review!!! Sorry...had to let that out. Ok! Heres the Story!!  
  
  
The Docter took a breath, then Smiled. "Yes, he should be just fine. He will have   
quite a scar though." The group let out the breath they were holding.  
  
"Can we see him?" All three of them asked without even realizing it. The docter   
allowed them, so they went in and saw Duo sitting on a hospital bed, looking like a mummy  
from all of the bandages around him. He Wasn't looking too comfortable.   
  
"How are you feeling little one?" Asked Sister Helen, looking worried."I'm FINE!!! Can   
we leave? PLEASE?!" Asked Duo, hopping out of the bed and heading for the door,only to hop out  
of the bed and fall to his knees from the pain. Heero and Hilde helped him up and they headed   
home.  
  
Duo Rested for about two weeks, Heero and Hilde almost always by his side, keeping an eye  
on him (As Sister Helen instructed them to, but they never told Duo that), and playing with him  
however they could. As Soon As Duo was better, He was out and about again, playing games outside  
and in. Little did they notice, but the war was getting closer and closer, and the amount of   
war refugee's were growing inside the church, seeking shelter from the war. They just went on  
playing, and when little kids came in, they played with them, but they never stayed long.  
  
  
One day, a group of men from the resistance came. Food and Water was scarce on the   
Colony, and the men took all of it from them, and slept in the best beds, and scared everyone  
with there horrific stories of the battlefield. Sister Helen tried her best to get them to   
leave, but they wouldn't budge. One day though, when they were telling some of there horrific  
stories, Duo Snapped.  
  
"Would You Losers get the Hell out of here?!" Yelled Duo, angrier than a hornet at them,  
because all they were doing was trashing the place. One of the men looked at him. "Kid, were  
protecting you, shut yer mouth!" Duo started yelling at them, but they didn't hear. They Were  
arguing amungst themselves about the next tactical strategy.  
  
The Leader stood up. "Silence! No matter how we look at it, We need one more Suit! We  
can't Beat the Alliance without that one suit!" The Man yelled, silencing everyone. Then,  
an Idea struck Duo.   
  
"Hey! If I get you the extra suit you need, will you get out of here?" THAT got there   
attention. All of them looked at him. "Uh Huh, Like a little Squirt like you would be able to   
steal a suit from the alliance! But hell, sure kid. We Would leave if you got us the extra  
suit."  
  
Duo smiled. Stealing was his specialty. He took off running out the door. "Be back in a   
minute!!"  
  
"Oh my God!! DUO!!!! COME BACK!!!" Yelled Sister Helen, trying to catch up with him but  
to no avail. She looked worriedly after him, praying that he would be ok as the Men behind   
her just laughed at his foolishness.  
  
~End Chapter Nine~  
  
*grins* I love Cliffhangers!! Review!! And, those of you who have read Episode Zero know   
what will happen next, considering thats what this is based on. *laughter is heard* I said  
BASED!! Anyway, My Muse is NOT cooperating with me, so it might be a while before the next  
chapter comes out. (For Anyone who cares my Muse is a good Fanfic, Soda, and Your reviews!!)  
So REVEIW!!! 


	10. What Goes up must go

Duo raced down the streets, smiling. 'When I get that Mobile Suit, I can get those creeps  
outta the church and then they might win the war! Then, I'd be a Hero!! I would have won the  
war for them! Alright, lets go!'  
  
He got to the alliance base and hid behind some crates. 'Can't let them see me, I'd get  
caught.' He snuck around some guards, went around some boxes, and he was in. He sat Crouching  
behind a large box of ammo for the suits.   
  
'Well, here's the ammo and the guys, but where in  
the hell is the suits?! There's gotta be more security around them. I've stolen from shoe stores  
with more security than this!' He noticed some stairs, and ran up them. He came to a elevator.  
  
'Damn this is risky. Well, I gotta go up, so....' He climbed into the elevator. A second  
later he was in the mobile suit storage wing. He was right, there were guards EVERYWHERE.  
  
'gah. How the hell am I sopossed to get a mobile suit when...' They were loading a suit   
at the end of the hall, near the bay doors. If he could get to it, he would be able to *try* to  
drive it out. But how would he get there?  
  
He Noticed a captain walking by, and took it as a blessing. He walked behind the   
captain, wide eyed at the mobile suits around him, trying to act like his son here for a visit.  
  
And, to his luck, the captain didnt notice him and no one bothered them. When the captain  
walked by, he just slipped into the drivers seat from his side, and to his suprise and utter   
happiness, no one noticed.  
  
'damn, this is way too easy!' He thought to himself,smiling. He lightly pulled the key   
to start, and gunned the engine. He took off speeding down the hall, trying his best not to  
hit anything, but instead leaving a trail of destruction behind him. He swirved and left tire   
marks as he turned onto the road, bullets flying around him from the base, trying to get to the  
church as soon as possible, but trying not to kill everyone on the way there.   
  
He noticed smoke rising from off in the distance, but figured that it was just some   
idiot setting something on fire. He speeded to the church, and as he turned the corner, he  
saw something that he never wanted to see.  
  
There was Fire evrywhere, people and bodies and blood and destruction. Everywhere.  
Screaming and cries of pain and suffering. Everywhere. And the worst part about it was....  
  
It was the place he called home.  
  
~end Chapter 10~  
  
Hola peeps! this is kind of a cliffhanger. I had the urge to write today, so you  
get a chapter. REVIEW WITH IDEAS OF WHAT HAPPENED TO HILDE AND HEERO!!!! That will pick  
if they died or not! 


	11. The Endor the beginning?

Duo walked, awed, to the site. Destruction was everywhere. People, or at least what  
USED to be people, laying everywhere. Most were kids his age, which had been taken into the  
church. Innocent war orphans, who had done nothing and had lost their parents, and now their  
own lives.   
  
His Mind finally kicked in, and he grew wide-eyed in terror as he began running franticly,  
remembering his friends. "HEERO!!!HILDE!!! SISTER HELEN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He asked, screaming  
their names untill his voice hurt too much. Amidst the rubble, he heard someone choke out his   
name. He ran over quickly and he fought back the urge to faint, or at least scream.  
  
There lie Sister Helen, covered in her own blood, half-under the rubble from the chruch.  
He couldnt figure out for the life of him why she was smiling. He walked up, looking concerned.  
  
"Sister Helen, are you ok? I...I'm so sorry, I should have been here.... then none of  
this would have happened. I..." Sister Helen Shushed him. "Duo, none of this was your fault,  
I promise. But now promise me, get out of here, find Heero and Hilde, they are hopefully still  
alive, but always remember this, I love you little one. I will always be with you, my Duo."  
She smiled at him, her eyes sparkeling with the last amount of life she had left. Her eyes  
grew tired looking and slowly closed, the last of her life gone. Duo's eyes widened in absolute  
horror. No,she...she couldn't be. She had givin him his life back, brought him to the realization  
that someone cared about him,that he wasnt alone in the world. No,no, she was just sleeping.  
She had to be. no,no,no,no,no,no....  
  
He tilted back his head in a violent motion. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"He screamed untill he   
had no voice. He looked down at her form through the blur of his own tears. He heard footsteps   
aproaching. He leapt to his feet. She had givin up the last amount of her life telling him  
to run, and he would be damned if he got caught here. He ran into an alley, crouching down and  
breathing hard. Everyone was dead. The realization hit him like a brick wall. Her last words  
echoed in his head. Love? Had she said she loved him? He smiled to himself through the tears.  
He was loved. It was all he ever wanted.  
  
A shadow crossed his vision. He looked up, and saw a man with a strange looking nose.  
"Boy, did you just come from that site?" The man said, pointing to the church. Duo Nodded,  
for some reason, maybe it was his anger, he trusted the man. The man smiled. "How would  
you like to pilot a gundam?" the man asked, smirking. Duo didnt know what a 'Gundam' Was,  
but it sounded dangerous. He liked it. He nodded.  
  
~right before operation meteor~  
  
Duo sat in the cockpit of Deathsythe, waiting launch to go to Earth. The countdown started:  
30 seconds to launch. He smiled to himself. All his life people had died telling him to run from  
the alliance. The Alliance had ruined his life, destroyed his home,his friends, and his   
family. Now, there would be hell to pay for it, hand delivered to them, by their own personal:  
  
God Of Death.  
  
  
~end~  
  
  
Hey guys! Hope the ending wasnt too bad. Ok, just to let you know, He thought that Heero and  
Hilde were dead, and they thought he was dead. Heero, being unemotional, got the point.   
And this explains why Hilde was so quick to change sides. ok? Got it? ok, the sequel to  
this story is Gundam Wing. Hehe, Review guys, please. I really want to have a total of 20  
reviews for the story. So PLEASE review!!! 


End file.
